


Legend of Zelda: World of Spirits

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Timeline, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: This takes place on a version of the Adult timeline where the world wasn't flooded because the Hero of Time returned to defeat Ganon. Also Hyrule is much more





	

**Author's Note:**

> Weill update whenever I can

These are the stories of the days gone by... 

Many years ago the great Kingdom of Hyrule was plunged into darkness by a Gerudo named Ganondorf. When this happened a young man known as the Hero of Time appeared and cast down Ganondorf and restored order. With peace returned the Hero set off to other lands and adventures leaving behind Hyrule. Many years went by before Ganondorf returned this time with more power than before. With each day getting darker and darker hope that someone might cast down this darkness slowly diminished. The people first prayed that the Hero of Time would return but yet he didn't appear, but just as the people were about to turn to the Gods, the Hero of Time unrecognizable to the people of Hyrule. Returned he drew the Master Sword, and attempted to slay Ganondorf once again. When this didn't work he then used techniques he learned from the regions outside of Hyrule, creating the Sword of Spirits. He then used this sword to cast down


End file.
